


Lusus Naturae

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Elves, F/M, Frustration, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Orcs, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teratophilia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: Nick Jakoby x original female characterRead this if you HATE people who are mean to Jakoby in the movie and want to throat punch them all!!! Hahaha!(Also - there will deffo be some NSFW, 18+ smut going down once we get into the story, so be forewarned!)





	1. The white rider

Tikka brandished the wand and leaned over the pit where her Jakobys body had been tossed.  
The magic flowed and dripped as she summoned the energy and spoke the resurrection words – her eyes widening with joy as the orcs brutalised body began to float up from the pit.. the wound in his chest beginning to heal and close as the magic flowed through him.

\- - -

There was no wind in the valley, and snow was falling so thickly that the world seemed silent. She lay on her back watching the sky, breathing slowly as the snowflakes melted on her face and the bare skin of her upturned palms. She opened her mouth and took a long deep breathe before releasing it forcefully back up into the air - a plume of steam rising and curling into the night – a signal to her approaching friend so he could find her in the whiteness.

Slow scrunching footsteps through the snow sounded in the stillness and she scented worry on the air as her old friend Vharga approached. He stopped a few feet away and she could hear the ragged breathing the slogging his trek out into the valley had caused him.  
“Hey... you felt that right?” He let out a long growling sigh as she heard him crouch down onto his haunches.   
“We gotta go boss.”

\- - - -

 

It had been two months since that night with Tikka and the wand and, after a brief time recovering in hospital Jakoby and Ward had been returned to work.

Tonight was their third full shift on patrol and so far things had pretty much gone back to normal - or as close to normal as they ever got. Returning to patrol after booking in a perp their SUV pulled onto the main road and they drove along in an easy silence – tensions between them had been greatly lessened after Jakoby's admission to Ward about his shooting, and of course Jakoby had saved Wards life in the safe-house fire. He still tried to talk about that night every now and then but he had learned quickly that any discussion about Ward being a Bright and using the wand was strictly off the table.

Jakoby glanced into the side mirror – his ears twitching with curiosity – ward caught the action and turned to his parter.  
“What is it Nick? What you looking at?” He leaned forwards and twisted to try to see out of the back window.  
Nick shook his head distractedly and glanced again, frowning... “I'm not sure – I think it''s a motor bike – it might be following us” He tried to catch another glimpse in the mirror whilst still watching the road ahead. It was starting to get dark but, there – he saw it – definitely a motorbike, though they seemed to be staying in his blind spot.  
“Look Ward – I...” Just as nick was about to confirm what he saw to his parter the bike pulled up right alongside his window, matching their speed perfectly.  
“What the fuck Nick!” Ward grabbed at his gun but didn't draw it yet – the windows were up and bulletproof and he was curious to see what was happening.

Nick stared in disbelief as he took in the sight – a sports-bike with no visible make of branding that he could see. All white. The rider, clearly female, was leaning forwards with their body moulding to the form of the bike, wore all white leathers and a white helmet with a mirrored visor. 

“That kind of visor is illegal..” Jakoby started but he cut off as ward raised his gun and pointed it at the rider.

They didn’t flinch, and the bike continued to pace the car perfectly. The driver looked ahead then and Nick turned to see that they were approaching a crossroads a few hundred yards down the road.

She turned to them then, then raising slightly from the bike and raised her hand, palm towards them and fingers curled over. The salute of respect that was given when an orc was blooded. Jakobys breath caught in his throat and he nodded slowly at the driver, raising his own hand in response.

“Nick.. Nick what the fuck is going on?” Ward shouted – his panic rising.

Jakoby stared on – wide eyed as the driver nodded back once and then revved up the engine and pulled away, cutting in front of them and driving straight through the crossroads at a speed the SUV had no chance of matching.

 

 

The next few hours on shift they were kept busy, but an uncomfortable tension was developing of the appearance of Jakoby's mystery fan on the motorbike. Nick had assured Ward that he had no idea who it was but he could feel the anxiety on his partner. When a call came through in the radio of a robbery in progress only a few block away from their location Nick thanked the gods as Ward called them in as en route. He stepped on the gas and they headed towards the address.

Slowing as they pulled up to the address, a closed auto garage Nick turned off the cruisers lights – the place was in darkness and there was no sign of any activity that he could see or hear.

“I don't like this Ward” Nick peered out into the darkness as he pulled up and turned off the engine.  
“Yeah – this dump doesn't look like there's anything here to rob – never mind anyone here to rob it.” He un-holstered his gun and switched on the torch.   
“Come on man – we gotta check this out.”  
Ward stepped out of the car, Nick readied his gun and followed after him. 

They walked cautiously around the front of the building – it was sealed tight. Nick headed around to the side of the building and quickly found a loading bay door which appeared to have had the shutters jimmied open. 

“Ward” He hissed.  
“Over here!”

They ducked under the half open shutter so not as to create any noise and entered the darkened workshop. There were a few cars sitting in the darkness – one or two up on hydraulic ramps – so the visibility was poor and the shadows deep.

“Ward...” Nick breathed “Ward – we gotta get out of here!” He reached out to grab his parters arm just as Ward took another cautious step into the gloom.  
“This doesn't smell right – I can smell guns... Ward, we gotta go!” He tugged on Wards arm to pull him away but they both froze at the unmistakeable sound of several guns being cocked.

Four men stepped out from behind the cars – all wearing Altimera colours and carrying automatic weapons. One of the men took a half step towards them and raised his gun, shaking his head in mock sadness.  
“Sorry officers... but you ain't going nowhere. We've got some unfinished business.” 

Ward and Jakoby kept their weapons up and trained on the speaker – but they were hopelessly out gunned and they knew immediately that this was personal. 

A huge number of the Altimera gang had been killed on the night of the incident. By the Inferni, the Fogteeth Clan and by Ward and Jakoby themselves. But as with all gangs there was always someone waiting in the wings to take over – and in this case, to take revenge.

“You know what this is... you fuckin had to see this coming... fuckin puercos!” it was a different man who spoke this time, and he punctuated his statement by spitting at Jakobys feet.

“Hey man... a lot of shit went down that night... I know that.” Ward tried to keep his voice steady but all he could think of was Sherri and Sophia.. he couldn't believe it was going to end like this and they would lose him now, after everything he had already come through.  
“We were just trying to stay alive, OK – Altimera done fucked up, and they paid for it... that isn't on us.!” 

Nick glanced nervously at Ward – trying to mimic his partners show of confidence. But he knew that ward would be thinking about his family – there had to be something they could do to get out of this.

“Shut the fuck up... your piece of shit scum-bag motherfuckers...” He cut off as the sound of the shutters being raised violently filled the space. A second later Jakoby sensed someone standing behind them... but neither of them dared take their eyes of the guns trained on them by the Altimera members

A figure dressed in white stepped silently between Ward and Nick and regarded the gang-bangers.  
“The fuck?” The lead guy looked confused and held his gun a little higher.

Glancing down behind him Nick was shocked to see it was the motorcyclist from earlier on that night. Still wearing the leather s and motorbike helmet she took a step forwards - standing directly between he and his partner now – head tilted to the side questioningly.

“Kill these fuckers!” The lead gunman screamed and the gang opened fire as one.

Everything seemed to happen so fast as Ward and Nick started to open fire on their assailants. Nick reflexively took a step across to try and shield the woman from the automatic fire. But when he stepped she had already moved – she had slid across directly in front of Ward, grabbing his gun and hands and swinging him around behind her towards Jakoby. Ward and Jakoby now found themselves shoulder to shoulder – guns still raised as they began to fire. The woman was now directly in front of Ward – but she was small enough that he was firing over her shoulder – her back pressed against his chest and her arms raised.

The noise was deafening as the gang opened fire – but the brutal death both cops had been expecting did not come. As the guns unloaded towards them the bullets all gathered in mid air - in front of the woman’s outreached hands... Nick could feel the force of the percussions vibrating through the air as they all seemed to hit an invisible barrier and be caught together in a mangled glimmering mess.

The shots Ward and Jakoby had fired however had all hit home... and there was a sickening thud of bodies hitting the floor followed by a silence only broken by their own panicked breathing.

The woman lowered her hands and a smouldering mass of mangled metal dropped to the floor with a crunch. She stood upright and turned to them both – balling and unclenching her fists as if whatever magic she had done to stop the bullets had hurt.

Ward turned his gun straight onto her and stared in confusion. Nick followed suit and raised his gun – though he knew that both of them were out of bullets.

“Who the FUCK are you? And what the fuck just happened here!” Ward screamed at her pointing the gun straight at the mirrored visor.

Nicks eyes widened as a though struck him and he leaned forwards to look at her.  
“Are you... is that you Tikka?” he stammered, dropping his gun by his side and almost reaching out to touch her. She turned her head slowly towards him but there was no recognition to the name he used.

Suddenly there was a click from behind them – an unseen fifth Altimera shooter had crept in from the outer door – probably a lookout who had come in to see the aftermath of their planned execution.

Without warning the woman spun – planting her foot on Nicks chest and using it to vault over Ward clinging to his back and holding there before she hit the floor. The force of her movement had planted Nick flat on his back on the floor as the shooter opened fire. He watched as the bullets flew right through the space he had been standing a fraction of a second before, and the hail of bullets started to cut across towards his partner as the shooter swung his aim across at him.

Still clinging to Wards back the woman’s hand gestured and the mass of metal made from the other Altimera bullets flew at a crazy speed towards the shooter – thumping him in the chest and throwing him back against the brick wall with a sickening crunch. His bullets had stopped abruptly – but not before one had struck her in the back, just under her right shoulder.

Nicks eyes were wide now as he saw that is the woman hadn't taken that bullet it would have been a fatal head-shot for Ward.

She released her grip on Ward and dropped to the floor... staggering back a few steps before regaining her composure.

Ward turned slowly to look at her as Nick staggered to his feet... clutching his chest where he had been kicked.

“That 'ain’t Tikka Nick.” He said as he glanced around the room – his gaze landing on the fifth shooter as he lay crumpled at the base of the back wall.

“Ward - sh... she saved our lives...” Nick gasped as he doubled over, trying to regain his breath.  
She just stood, her head tilted towards him as if inspecting him for Damage.

“Do you want to tell us what the fuck just went down here?” Wards asked – dropping his hands to his sides.

She turned her head to him but all he could see was his own reflection in the visor.  
Then she spoke.

“Go straight back to your station house. Don't report this. I'll call the magic feds and have them meet you there.” She swung her gaze towards Nick again, bowing her head slightly before turning and walking back into the darkness towards the exit.

Ward dropped his head and rubbed a hand across his face before reaching out to grab Nicks shoulder.   
“Nick man... are you OK?”

\- - - 

Reluctantly they had done what the woman had told them – the feat she had pulled with the bullets and the mention of the magic Feds meant that they did not want to stop and question the situation any further. Ward had driven them as Nick was still recovering from being hit so hard in the chest. Although the wand had fully healed his wound there he sometimes had pain still and he was panicking a little at what had just happened.

They pulled up into the precinct and got out of the car... not knowing what to do next they went inside and started walking along to the the corridor towards the main briefing room.

“Ward – I'm telling you – she took a bullet for you man. Right in the back... if she hadn't been right there it would have been a head shot Daryl. I swear.” Nick desperately tried to keep his voice low as there were other cops and night shift support staff around in the corridor, but he was too excited.  
“She took a bullet and then just walked away - I could smell the blood!”   
They slowed as they saw two office staff and a uniformed worker huddling and mumbling together as they passed them – what was going on?

They rounded the corner and stopped dead. She was standing in the hallway, not 20 metres away from them... gingerly pushing buttons on a soda vending machine.

Nicks eyes widened as there was no mistaking that this was her. Her helmet was off now and he saw that she had a short bob of silver blue hair – messed up with sweat and snarled in places from being in the helmet. The white bike leathers was a one-piece racing suit and the top half had been unzipped and shrugged off, it now hung round about her waist. She was wearing a white racer-back underneath... well – it had once been white but it was now mostly stained the bright red crimson of fresh blood. She she stooped to collect her sodas from the machine, stuffing one can into the waist of her suit and carefully stacking the other two in her left hand before turning and entering the ready room. Nick could see that a tiny trickle of blood had made its way down her leg and she had left a trail of droplets on the corridor floor.

“See...” Nick breathed.

\- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Jakoby and Ward halted just outside the ready room and stood in the corridor – both wondering what to do next and staring down at the tiny trail of blood on the tiles.

The blinds on the rooms door glass and windows were all down but they could here the murmur of talking and laughter inside. Suddenly they were startled from their reverie by the rushed arrival of a very flustered and worried looking agent Montehugh.

“What in the name of fuck is going on?” He hissed.   
“I can't believe it's you two fucks again! My boss is pissed – and he' son his way here so this had better be good!” He glanced nervously down at his mobile screen before shrugging dramatically at them.  
“Well?”

“Uh...” Jakoby looked at Ward uneasily before continuing.  
“We didn't call you sir.”

“Oh... YOU didn't call us? You didn't call?” He leaned his face close to Jakoby, who ducked his head reflexively.  
“Then who the fuck did?” he growled.

Jakoby kept his eyes on the floor and shifted uncomfortably. Ward rubbed a hand across his face with a sigh before gesturing to the ready room door next to therm  
“How 'bout you try in there?” 

\- - - 

Inside the room at the police station Lola had perched herself on a desk and with her feet propped up on a chair she chugged down the soda she had just got from the machine outside.

Vharga had pulled out a chair and was sitting back relaxing on it – his very expensive black suit and shirt, expertly tailored to his physique, contrasting nicely with the mottled greys and blacks of his skin – even under the harsh flourescent light of the station.

“Well boss” he rumbled “You ruined your nice white suit already – its a real shame.”

Lola plucked at one of the one pieces arms hanging limply over her thigh as she absently popped the tab on another can.   
“Yeah well – it didn't exactly belnd in in this neighborhood anyway did it?” She sighed.

Vharga huffed a laugh and adjusted his pant leg where it had hitched on his bulky thigh.  
“Since when did you care about blending in?”

She punched him lightly on the shoulder and they both chuckled, pausing as they heard a raised voice just outside the door. Lola finished her second can and crushed it before tossing it across the room into the waste bin in the far corner. She picked up her last can and eyed the door expectedly.

“Show Time” Vharga rumbled as he relaxed back into his chair and leaned one great arm across her thigh.

\- - -

Montehugh jammed his mobile into his pocket and pushed past Ward & Nick to storm into the room.

“What the F...?” He started – cutting off abruptly when he saw the two mismatched figures sitting at the desks facing him.

Nick followed in behind him – desperate to get another look at the girl and he bumped into the big mans back as he stopped dead just inside the doorway. 

Montehugh paled slightly as he breathed “Oh shit”.

His curiosity getting the better of him Nick pushed passed the agent and stepped properly into the room, Ward following close behind him and closing the door as Montehugh stood staring.

His eyes widened at the sight before him – the girl was perched on the desk, soda in hand and next to her was one of the biggest Ogres Nick had ever seen. He noted that the ogre had a diamond stud in his ear, which was something he had never seen before, but he frowned as he saw that he also had his arm draped over the girls thigh in a very familiar manner – for some reason this made his teeth grind.

“Agent.” The Ogre nodded a greeting to Montehugh. The girl sat silently then they both turned to the cops.  
“Officers.” This time both the girl and her companion bowed their heads slightly towards Nick and his parter.

Montehugh just stood – mouth agape now in shock. There was silence for a few moments as Nick and Ward exchanged confused glances before it was broken suddenly by the sharp click and hiss of the girl popping the tab of her last can of soda.

\- - - 

Lola took a long swig of soda as she eyed up the cops from the garage shooting. The human was pretty standard – though his confused expression made her want to laugh – but the orc cop... he was... dang – he was so cute! She had never seen an Orc who was a cop before – and she had never seen an orc with filed teeth. It looked like it would be a lot more comfortable she thought, and she wondered if he had to do it as part of his uniform.

As she watched him,his ears twitching nervously in the silence, she saw his hand come up to rub absently across his chest. Although he was still wearing his vest she saw him wince slightly at the action. Concerned – she made eye contact with him and nodded towards his chest – pressing the can of soda against her own and giving him a questioning look.

He nodded to her as he pressed his hand out flatly across his chest before answering her unspoken question.  
“I'm fine... it's OK.” He said. 

\- - -

The girl smiled at him then and Nick felt like the clouds had just parted to let the sun through to warm his skin. He couls sense the Ogre watching him too and he felt a small relief as he lifted his arm from over the girls leg and adjusted his cuff links. Nick only glanced away for a second before looking back at the girl who kept smiling as she raised the can of soda to her mouth and parted her lips to pour some in. He flinched slightly as he noticed that both her top and bottom canines were just slightly too big and pointed, and her tongue was... black.

Her gaze shifted from him to the door behind him and she lowered the can as the smile gave way to a scowl – a light snarl curved on her lips as the door swung open and the Elf agent Kandomere entered the room.

\- - - 

The next few moments were tense to say the least. Kandomere demanded answers from the cops that hey were completely unable to give, they stood at the front of the room as he paced before them angrily. He finally calmed down when Vharga scraped his chair along the floor as he sat forwards with his arms resting on his knees – huge hands clasped in front of his face.

“Agent – let's just cut the crap shall we. You can talk to these guys about what happened tonight any time. But we're here because you mentioned a job... so how about filling us in and letting us get on with it hmm?” 

Kandomere bristled and closed his eyes as if struggling to regain his composure.

“We need you to to track and retrieve an elf for us.” he sighed.  
“Boss...” Montehugh tried to cut in – indicating at Jakoby and Ward before Kandomere cut him off with a sharp look.

Vharga and Lola exchanged glances before the orge opened his hands and gave a shrug.

“Son, we don't TRACK elves... you know that. I think you may have made a VERY expensive mistake in inviting us here.” He almost growled.

“The elf we need you to locate is a Bright, a girl named Tikka. She escaped from an Inferni coven… they are trying to resurrect the Dark Lord... you know what that means.”  
He announced this with great gravity – but the ogre and the girl merely snorted in derision and looked at each other.

“We believe she is in hiding with the shield of light – but the Inferni will come after her again and we need to protect her. They will slaughter everyone in their way to try to retrieve her.”

Vharga merely sighed and looked at his watch.

“Sort out your own problems elf. We don't track and retrieve – and you got a lot of balls in asking us to. We're in this city for our own reasons and we notified you of our arrival as a courtesy only. Not so you could call us in on some missing kid freebie.”

Kandomere leaned forwards on a desk – his knuckles whitening as he gripped it tightly.

“We appreciate that courtesy as always – but the timing of your arrival is too fortuitous to be a coincidence, as is your contact with these two officers tonight.” 

He sighed heavily before continuing – as though it pained him to have to humble himself this way.

“You will be paid for your services of course. As long as Tikka comes to us unharmed.”

 

\- - -

A tense silence drew on as the ogre and girl offered no response to the elf. Nick had done his best to restrain himself from butting in – but at the mention of Tikka and the knowledge that these two – the girl who had saved him and his parter this very night – could potentially help to save her was too much and he stepped forwards.

“I don't know you – but I know that you saved our lives tonight.” He spoke directly to the girl as he gestured to Ward and himself.

“It's obvious that you don't care very much for elves – but Tikka... Tikka was good. She saved my life – just like you!” He patted his chest gently as he continued   
“and she needs help. If you can help her – to keep her safe, please... please do it.” He turned to his partner pleadingly.   
“Ward?”

Ward sighed.   
“Look – I have no clue what's going on here... but – you saved me from redecorating a camero with my brains tonight, so, we know you got skills. I don’t know who or what you guys are but, well basically what he said. If you guys can help find her.... just do it. She's just a kid.”

“OK.” the girl replied sighing.   
The ogre cast her a surprised glance before composing myself and leaning back in his chair again.

“How shall I track it?” She asked, hopping down from the desk she drained the can and crumpled it before tossing it over Montehugh's head and into the trash can.

“She resurrected officer Jakoby using a magic wand” Kandomere responded, gesturing to Nick.  
“Officer – please remove your vest.”

Still confused Nick nodded and complied – ripping apart the Velcro closures at the sides and dragging the vest off over his head. His ears twitched in surprise when the girl appeared suddenly in front of him.

She was well over a foot shorter than him – and his nostrils twitched at the hot scent of iron from all the blood she had on her. Her blood – although he noticed that she wasn’t bleeding any more.

She stood toe to toe with him now and laid her head gently onto his chest – her cheek resting on the light scar that was the only evidence of the wound that had... killed him. Her eyes squeezed closed and she tuned her face into his chest – breathing deeply as her hand smoothed across the scar through his shirt.

Nicks ears fluttered and he raised his arms slightly – not knowing what to do with his hands as he stood with this strange small female scenting him this way in front of a room full of other men. He swayed back a bit and had to adjust his footing as she pressed her face harder against him and turned her head to run her other cheek down across him. A low growl came from her then – Nick glanced around but no on else in the room seemed to hear it. His nostrils flared as his instincts took over and he lowered his head slightly towards her – scenting her as she was him. Breathing more of her in so that he could smell her properly – not just the tang of blood, but her own spicy sweet scent. It was intoxicating.

\- - - 

“Boss.” Vharga called softly. 

Her oldest friends voice roused her from her delerium against the orcs chest. She stopped and opened her eyes but left her hands and her cheek on him. She could hear his heart thundering now and his scent had begun to change and show signs of arousal. She had gotten what she needed as far as tracking the elves magic almost immediately but the pureness, the sheer goodness of this Orcs scent has affected her on such a deep level that she had decided to indulge herself.

“I have it.” She sighed, before lifting her head slightly off of Jakobys chest to look up at him.  
“I'm sorry if I hurt you.” She said softly before pushing away from him to stand straight.

As she stood a soft click sounded in the room as a bullet landed on the floor behind her and she saw the cops eyes widen as they realised that her body had just expelled the bullet she had taken in the back earlier that night.

Vharga stood and adjusted his jacket.  
“It looks like we have a deal then elf.”

He gestured towards the door and before she moved to exit Lola bent down and picked up the mangled bullet, wiping it roughly on her vest top before handing it to Ward.  
“Good luck for you” She smiled as she plopped it into his palm. 

“We'll be in touch” Vharga rumbled as he walked up behind her.   
“Officers.” He said respectfully as both he and Lola bowed their heads as they passed.

Suddenly Lola froze. Vharga stopping dead as he smacked into her back.

She stared in disbelief at the silver plate that hung about Kandomeres neck It was directly at eye level with her so that the motto was emblazoned across her own reflection..

She was fluent in Ovusi and the words there made her burn with rage “Elves above all”

Kandomere stood stock still as her small hand crept up and she laid her fingers on it. There was a shift in her nails then . So subtle that the others in the room – except for Vharga – would not have noticed. The tips grew black and then seemed to glow as if becoming white hot – the nails drawing out slightly, claw like now as she dragged her fingers across the metal – her hand clenching into a fist.

With a glare of pure hatred towards Kandomere she turned and stalked from the room , the Ogre close behind her.

Montehugh, Ward and Jakoby all stared in mute terror as they saw that the once shining silver of Kandowmere's plaque was now a gouged and blackened mess. Kandomere let out a slow ragged breath and slumped slightly as he hung his head.

\- - -

Stalking along the corridor Lola shrugged herself back into her leathers and tried to shake off the rage at that filthy elf’s trinket had evoked in her. She stopped as Vhargas huge hand gripped her shoulder and he turned her gently towards him. 

Pulling the two ends of the suit together he gently zipped it up for her before patting her on the head reassuringly. She laid her head forwards into his belly and sighed feeling the tension flow out of her. Suddenly a voice around the corner caught her attention and her head snapped back up.

“...that filthy pig skin piece of crap. I cannot believe he is still on the force!” A mans voice – whispering but her hearing picked it up easily, as well as the man who answered him.

“And did you see those freaks who walked into the ready room... a fuckin ogre? I tell you man... it's the thin end of the wedge... that Jakoby fuck is opening the door for all kinds of filth around here.

Before Vharga has a chance to grab her Lola flew from him and rounded the corner towards the two cops who had been speaking. Before they even had a chance to notice her she was between them – she punched them both hard in their throats before sweep kicking the larger of the two, causing him to crash face first down into the floor. The other staggered back in shock – he had a mug of lukewarm coffee in his hand which Lola snatched and smashed into his face... he reeled back and just as she was about to deliver the killing strike she was lifted bodily off of the ground by Vharga – his grip on her so tight it would have broken bones and crushed the breath from anyone one else – but practised perfectly enough to restrain her enough that she couldn’t hurt him.

“Time to go boss” He sighed as he carried her along the corridor.

“And WHAT was that all about with that orc dude in there?”

\- - -


	3. Chapter 3

\- - 

 

Nick and Ward had been dismissed from their shift after a brief warning from the Feds to keep their heads down. All of Nicks questions had gone unanswered - Ward eventually pulling him aside and telling him to stay quite.

On leaving the room they had run into a bustling crowded corridor - paramedics attending to two unconscious cops and the night shift captain pacing in frustration - she was now down 4 officers to cover the shift.

After checking in his equipment Nick had headed home... he still had the scent of the girl on his shirt and it smelled to him like she was human. He couldn’t get the sharp little teeth and black tongue out fo his mind though... and what had she done to Kandomeres plaque? Obviously she was some kind of magic user, but he had no idea what kind. This irked him as he had always taken an interest in the history and lore of the magical world. He decided to do a little research when he got home.

\- - - 

It had been a few hours since they had left the police station and Lola was still smouldering at having to deal with the Elf., And those guys... those stupid fucking guys. Cops? Psssht... Vharga should have just let her finish them off. Cops were supposed to be good – like Jakoby! Those guys were bad... idiot guys.

And that stupid elf... she had really liked her hair that colour and now she had needed to change it. Who wants to have the same colour as a weirdo elf?

She laid back with a grunt against Vhargas stomach as he pulled the comb through her hair. She tilted her head back and looked up at him so he would run it right through starting from her hairline. He did so and her hair splayed out across bare chest before ha ran his huge hand over her forehead and up through her hair.

"I like this on you Boss..." he rumbled. "Black hair - you look meaner now... like me." he huffed  
"It's a strong look."

She rolled over on top of him, her legs sliding easily across his silk pyjama bottoms. And knelt forwards on his lap to look at him with a small grin.

Vharga chuckled and grabbed her chin as he inspected her face. Her irises had changed from their previous grey to a golden yellow tone. He grinned as he eyed her questioningly before sliding her hair back with his finger to tuck it behind her, now slightly pointed, ear. It twitched slightly as he touched it.

“Boss... you're too much!” he laughed then and pulled her face closer to him – squeezing her cheeks in his massive hands so he could inspect her teeth.  
“No tusks?” He pouted.  
“Naw... you like those little fox teeth too much huh?” She tried to grin wider but he had her in a firm grip and he held her there as he leaned forwards to hiss her gently on the nose.

“You go get him girl...” He sighed as he released her face and she dropped down to snuggle onto his chest as he resumed combing her hair.

\- - -

Nick had spent a fretful night dreaming about kissing a girl with sharp teeth and a small slick black tongue. He had intended on spending the day researching what kind of magic the girl from the night before might have used. But he was exhausted and his chest and ribs hurt really bad... on inspection he had a boot shaped bruise right across his sternum. It had come up a deep blue/black hue today and it highlighted his scar from where Tikka had healed him. He didn’t feel like driving – the thought of putting a seatbelt across his chest made him wince. So he had stayed at home all day watching movies, snacking, napping and... dreaming.

It was evening now and he had decided to go for a bath before he made himself dinner. He drew himself a bath hot enough to boil a human and tossed in some magnesium flakes and arnica tincture – hoping they would help with the bruising. He had been soaking and focusing on his breathing for a few minutes now when his ears twitched as the soft squeak of the bathroom door slowly opening.

He opened on eye and huffed. The door had swung open a few feet – not a big deal though... he lived alone and would often just leave it open so he could listen to music playing from the other room. So he closed his eyes again and sank a little lower in to the hot water – absently rubbing the scar on his chest.

He was thinking about his dreams again.. of kissing the girl! Gods! He felt as if the water was getting warmer at the thought and he stretched himself into it. He could almost smell her again now the dream had been so vivid. He inhaled deeply and his eyes snapped open. He COULD smell her again... and she was close - REALLY close. 

Slowly Nick opened his eyes and turned to look over the rim of the bath. He froze and it took him a few seconds to register what he was looking at.

The girl from last night was sitting on his bathroom floor looking at him. Her hair was different – and there was something else he couldn’t quite place – but it was her!

She had a half eaten red vine in one hand and he panicked when he realised that the other one was hanging onto the side of the bath... the tips of her fingers dipped into the water... a faint glow spreading out into the water told him that it had been getting warmer  
And his eyes widened when he realised – she was using magic!

She grinned at him then and tilted her head back to take a large bite out of the red vine... chewing happily as she looked at him. Nick was so confused – what was happening here? It was only when her gaze flickered away from his eyes for the briefest second that he realized... he was naked!

\- - -

'Oh yes!' Lola thought to herself.  
'This is going really well! He is naked already!”

As she sat on the floor her eye level was below the rim of the bath, but she had treated herself to a good look as she had come into the room. She finished off the candy thing she was eating and waved the packet to Jakoby... offering him one. He just stared at her – he hadn’t said anything yet so she worried that he must be shy She pulled one from the packet and handed it to him. He took it gingerly... but he took it! A very good sign. 

So she treated herself to another one too and took an extra big bite to show how happy she was.

She flicked her finger through the water in his bath and send a fresh wave of heat through it for him.

\- - - 

Nick had reflexively tried to cover himself when he had realised she was there... but then she handed him a red vine and he had to move his hand to take it from her. He felt the water get warmer again as a haze of steam was rising from the tub. She just sat there smiling at him and eating candy.

“Um... how.. how did you get in here....? Uh?” He stammered.

“Lola.” She smiled and he could see her small pointed teeth again – they looked so unusual in there with the rest of the human looking teeth.

“Uh... Lola? How... why are you here?” Nick had returned his hand to covering himself... the candy still clutched tightly in his grasp under water now.

“I've not to start tracking the elf yet until Vharga checks in with his boyfriend. But I can still feel the magic... so I tracked you instead. I was very quiet when I came in so I didn’t interrupt your bath... you like the water hot like this?” Her hand slid another inch down into the water and her fingers wiggled in it... another wave of warm golden heat washed over him.

“Yes... thank you.” Nick was stunned at the absurdity of the situation – but his hard-wired default was politeness and it had just spilled out.

She scooped up some of his bathwater then in her cupped hand and slurped it down. Instantly grimacing at him as she scooted back a bit.  
“Ugh – it's not good!” She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“There’s magnesium and... uh arnica in it... for my bruise.” he nodded to his chest, not daring to move his hands as the scent of her in the hot room and the lingering memory of his dreams meant that even now – his body was beginning to betray him.

Suddenly she sprung up, a look of deep concern on her face as she crouched on her haunches next to him now. Her face was merely inches from his and her lips rested on the bath rim as she looked sadly from his face to his chest.

“Ah – I'm sorry. A boot is better than a bullet though.” She sighed and lowered her eyes to his chest. It was then Nick realized that the colour of her eyes had completely changed since last night. They were now a bright golden yellow just like his.

Before he had a chance to question her again – although it didn’t seem to be doing him much good so far – she tilted her head to lean it on the bath and reached out her hand, spreading her palm out flat against his slick chest.

Nick winced reflexively as a crackle of blue lights flashed briefly across his chest. He felt no pain though.. in fact – the pain from his bruise had now completely disappeared. He gazed down in disbelief as he saw that his chest had returned to its regular shade of blue... he experimentally took in a deep breath to test his ribs and he froze as his senses were instantly flooded with the scent of pain. Her pain.

The girls hand slid away from his chest and he heard the tiniest grunt as she sat back onto the floor – her head bowed so that her hair hid her expression from her.

“Hey!” he barked in alarm “Hey!” He threw the red vine into the water and hauled himself to his feet, hot water splashing over the side of the tub as he stepped out to crouch beside her.

“Lola...what did you do? What happened?” He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to look into her face. She kept her head down but her hand came up and pulled the t-shirt she was wearing out at the neck... Nick s heart sank as he saw a brutal black bruise forming across her chest between her breasts and creeping towards her collar bone.  
“Agh...” She croaked. “I forgot orcs can take a beating... on me the same hit is a little bit worse I think.” She released her shirt with a soft sign and looked up at him then... a shy grin playing on her face before her gaze flickered down for just the barest second. 

It was enough to have nick grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself before he stooped to help her to her feet and out into his sitting room.

\- - -


	4. Chapter 3

“Lola...what did you do? What happened?” He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to look into her face. She kept her head down but her hand came up and pulled the t-shirt she was wearing out at the neck... Nick s heart sank as he saw a brutal black bruise forming across her chest between her breasts and creeping towards her collar bone.  
“Agh...” She croaked. “I forgot orcs can take a beating... on me the same hit is a little bit worse I think.” She released her shirt with a soft sign and looked up at him then... a shy grin playing on her face before her gaze flickered down for just the barest second. 

It was enough to have nick grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself before he stooped to help her to her feet and out into his sitting room.

 

\- - -

 

Lola grinned to herself as she clutched against Jakobys damp body whilst he pulled her through into his lounge. She pouted slightly when he deposited her on the sofa and stepped back to look at her – one hand rubbing his face in confusion and the other clutching tightly at the bath towel wrapped about his waist.

She hadn’t treated her self to an orc for a while – and he was a good size – not too big and she liked that he didn't have big tusks like Vharga or the other orcs she knew.

She tucked her legs up underneath her on the sofa and grunted as she pulled her t-shirt off over her head and dropped it to the floor. She had a black tie bikini top that Vharga had bought for her on underneath – she liked it because of the silver plastic beads that ringed the cord between her breasts and on the ends of the ties. When her t-shirt was off they clicked and clacked against each other whenever she moved.

She glanced down at the bruise, already starting to fade on her chest and she pulled lightly on the centre beads – making them click as she grinned up at Jakoby. 

Ah – yes... he was lovely. This was nice. 

She laughed as she saw his ears twitching nervously as he stood watching her in confusion. 

\- - -

What the fuck was going on? Nick thought as he watched the girl... uh woman, Lola, take off her shirt right in front of him. She clicked the beads of her top and smiled at him.

Nicks eyes widened as he watched the bruise on her chest begin to fade, and he gulped as he realised that... she had.. taken off her shirt. 

He needed to get some clothes on and quick – his body was already starting to react to having the scent of a female in his apartment and he had already been naked in front of her.

“Uh – you stay there OK? I'll be right back Lola – just... don't move OK?” Nick backed out of the sitting room and padded along to his bedroom, tossing the towel and pulling on a pair of shorts, he grabbed a clean t-shirt from the pile neatly folded on his dresser and pulled it over his head as he turned to make his way back to his guest. He stopped short, the sift still over his face, when he felt a small hot pair of hands on his bare chest. 

Nick froze and he raised the shirt a few inches back up over his head so he could look down. Lola was there, her hands running across his scar – he hadn’t even heard her come into the room – never mind get so close to him so fast.

He held his breath as she ran her hands around his ribs to his back and leaned forwards into him, now rubbing her face across his scarred chest as she stood on her tiptoes and hugged him tightly.

Nicks eyes squeezed shut. Shit... he hadn’t been touched like this in years. Skin to skin contact – and he could feel her soft breath on his skin as she nuzzled against him. 

He opened his eyes and lifted the shirt off again – tossing it behind him so he could bring his hands down to rest the gently on her shoulders. She didn't flinch or move when he did so and he let himself relax and breathe again. She smelled like the strawberry candy she had been eating, mingled in with a soft female scent of contentment – it was amazing.

\- - - 

Lola gently nuzzled and pressed her face against taught skin of Jakobys scar as her hands trailed up and down the muscles of his back. He smelled just delicious – not like any of the other orcs she had had, they all smelled slightly tainted – like a sweet drink that had been spiked with booze and would make you drunk without you really realising... Jakoby smelled like she could drink her fill of him and never be done, never be drunk, never be tainted by him.

She brought her hands around to his stomach, feeling the muscles tense and tighten beneath her touch, and she allowed herself to draw her tongue across his skin in a slow long lick.  
Ahh... he tasted just as good as he smelled.

“Lola...” She heard him whisper and she turned her face to look up at him, her cheek still pressed against him so she could feel his heart quickening at her touch.

“What...what is this? I...” His voice cut of sharply when her eyes met his. She had allowed them to glow with pleasure and she watched as his pupils dilated to almost fill his iris as the subtle magic of her desire began to take effect oh him.

She slid one hand up and around his neck and pulled him slowly down to her so she could finally taste him properly.

\- - -

There had been a second of fear when Nick had saw Lolas eyes glowing like embers when she gazed up at him. But even for Nick there was no mistaking what that look meant. She wanted him... he breathed her in and his sensed were consumed by her, her scent, her beauty and the feeling of her skin against his. She reached up to pull him slowly down towards her and Nick let his hands slide down from her shoulders onto her hips as his lips reached hers hnd he opened them to let her slide in her tongue as she pushed up to kiss him deeply and slowly.

Nicks felt drunk on her touch – her fingers left tingling hot trails as they moved across his skin and her body seemed to vibrate sweetly beneath his own hands. They stood there kissing for what seemed like an age, Nick completely consumed in bliss before he felt her push him slightly, she didn't break the kiss, but as Nick opened his eyes he realised she was guiding him back towards the bed. In a few steps he was at the edge of the bed and, without breaking the kiss first, she shoved him gently away from her and he fell back onto the bed. His body was so relaxed that he had let himself fall and he lay before her now – completely at her mercy as he watched her softly glowing eyes trail across his body. He could almost fucking FEEL her gaze like a caress on his skin and he stretched and hitched himself back against the mattress as he watched her.

\- - - 

Yes... this was excellent. Lola was very happy – and she could see that Jakoby was too. His eyes were almost black as he watched her now and he was so gentle like this – just lovely.

Reaching behind her, Lola tagged on the lower ties of her bikini top, letting them fall apart at her sides. The triangles of fabric still covered her breasts but they lay precariously across them now, the fabric peaked across her taught nipples as she felt Jakobys hungry gaze on her. She reached up again to grasp the top ties but paused... he was so nice, and she had really hurt him last night... he deserved a proper show.

With a deep breath Lola sent her magic flowing through her fingers and into the fabric... burning it away with a smouldering golden glow. Jakobys eyes widened as he watched the fabric float away like ash – she grinned at him and he grinned back, his face full of both awe and lust now as he took her in. 

\- - -

She knelt on the bed and started to crawl along to him, the glow from her eyes now softly radiated across her entire body, her hair crackled gently with it as it floated lazily as if she were underwater.

Nick was mesmerised – he had always wanted to see magic up close – but everything he had seen so far with the wand and the inferni had been cold and brutal and painful. This was warm and soft and wonderful.

Lola crawled closer and as she did she caught his shorts with a finger – tugging them slightly before they were also consumed by the smouldering glow and burned away from him. Nick gasped at the sensation of the magic working over his skin, he was so aroused and the magic licked across his rigid cock like a thousand tiny warm kisses. Lola continued crawling up his body – she was taking her time and savouring him. Nick could smell her desire and it was mouthwatering to him. He drew his hands up to grasp her rump and as he touched the fabric of her shorts they too burned away – the smouldering ash rising up through Nicks outspread fingers as he reeled at the sensation of the magic disappearing to be replaced with the feel of her soft plump ass in his grasp.

Finally she had reached him, she sat straddled across his chest with her hands planted on the mattress either side of his head. She looked down at him questioningly, her hair had fallen forwards but her face was illuminated by the glow from her skin and eyes and it was the most beautiful thing Nick had ever seen. He raised a hand to touch her face and she closed her eyes as he trailed his fingers down across her cheek, a glowing trail glistening in their wake. It was as if time had slowed and there was no on ether but the two of them – in this moment.

“Jakoby...” She whispered to him – her eyes heavy with lust as she searched his face now.

“Do I have your permission?” She closed her eyes again and leaned her head into his hand – as if she was struggling to control herself.

Nick didn't need to think – he only paused to take a breath to allow him to speak.

“Gods – yes” he growled.

She moaned and repeated the word to him huskily  
“Yes....”

she sighed as she dropped her lips to him, kissing him hotly now as she slid her body down along his own... their bodies merging seamlessly as she slid down onto his cock, burying him deeply inside her as she began to fuck him slowly.

\- - -

Lola took her time – this was wonderful. His body was perfect for her, everything was right. He was such a good kisser – no awkward tusks in her way, he tasted delicious, and he smelled so, so good. 

And he had given her his permission freely – Vharga said she must always get permission from an orc. She mustn’t take advantage.

Jakobys hands roamed her body, sometimes stroking her lightly and sometimes making her giggle as he crushed her against him. Every time she felt that he was about to cum she sent a tiny trickle of magic through him to reign him back. She was enjoying this too much and she didn’t want it to be over too soon.

He was mumbling and whispering to her... sometimes in English and sometimes in orcish – but all she could hear was the thrumming of their pulses as they throbbed together within them. 

She liked to watch his face as she shifted on top of him... sometimes he looked so peaceful, and she would roll her hips more deeply or rise up a little off of him and smile as a torn look would flit across his features before he would grasp her and pull her down against him again.

She thought about all of the other ways he could make him feel good – she knew that there was plenty of pleasure to be had with her Jakoby, but she didn't want to tire him out too much and so she decided to let his body fulfil the need she had been suppressing for the past hour or so. She raised her hands onto his chest and pushed herself up slightly – his eyes snapped opened and she marvelled as the beautiful golden shade gave way to black as he took her in.

She started to ride him more quickly now – enjoying the way his body started to buck and thrust against her as she worked him closer to the edge. Jakobys hands snaked up and he grasped her breasts – his thumbs gripping her nipples against his palms and she moaned as the sensation sent shocks through her body. She was cumming then, her head thrown back as her magic pulsed through them both. Jakoby was silent as his body strained and contracted as he came inside her, his hands grinding her down against him as she felt him pulse and throb as he filled her. 

This was something that Lola did not usually allow to happen. When she played with Vharga and his boyfriends, or she took a lover of her own she usually had her fun and then left them to finish off each other... or themselves. But she wanted to feel Jakoby release inside her – she felt her body reacting like a flower opening to the sun – she was coming undone and it was a wonderful feeling.

She watched him now and smiled as he lay back on the bed... his arms out to his sides as he shook slightly and drew ragged heavy breaths.

“Lola...” he croaked as he looked at her with wonder   
“...thank you.”

She smiled and slid off him then, snuggling against his body with her head laid in the crook of his arm. She sighed and trailed her hand up and across his scar once before she drifted into a contented sleep whilst Jakoby lay recovering beside her.


End file.
